Snape, the Former Death Eater
by SnapeSexy
Summary: Snape tells a colleague about his past as a Death Eater and his struggle against 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and his followers. One shot.


Hello, I am Snape=Sexy. If you have read my profile, you will see that I do think Snape is sexy, hence the penname. This is one of my first stories, it is only one chapter. So, please do me the favor of reviewing it, and please offer any constructive criticism that you may have.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is of Harry Potter.  
  
Snape, the former Death Eater  
  
Severus Snape, the young twenty-seven year old Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat alone at a wooden table in the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing his usual black clothes with his black cloak, as he leaned over a pint of ale. He looked around the room to see if she had arrived yet, she was already ten minutes late. His eyes went to the Diagon Alley entrance, and there she came in.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, in her emerald green dress, her hair pulled neatly into a tight bun. She saw him, and slowly walked over to her waiting companion. "Hello, Severus." A small smile on her face, "how are you today?" He stood up and pulled out a chair for her, he was always very gentlemen-like.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"Wonderful," she began, "I just arrived from my parents house, I told them about everything that's going on and such. We talked about you, too. My parents think, from what I've told them anyway, that you are an amazing person, and would love to meet you. I'll probably go up to see them in a month, just before school starts again, would you like to come?"  
  
He sat there in thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. I would love to meet your parents!" He went over to the floating teapot, "would you like sugar in your tea, Minerva?" She nodded and he carefully brought her the cup full of steaming hot tea. He sat back down and picked up the Daily Prophet from his bag, "hmm, it appears that a few Death Eaters were arrested yesterday, ten of them. I think I know all of them."  
  
"Didn't you used to be a Death Eater?" Minerva said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but those days are long gone. After I left Hogwarts, I got mixed up with them, but luckily, I was able to get away five years ago. They really are horrid people, the nastiest sort there is. Have you ever met one? Besides me, that is." Minerva looked at him thoughtfully, and put her cup down.  
  
"I've known people who have become Death Eaters, but I have never met a person while they were one. You-Know-Who really is starting to get a lot of support. I hope someone stops him soon. The Ministry doesn't seem to be doing anything, though. They make it look like nothing is happening."  
  
"Oh, but a lot is happening. Even when I was one of them, in the beginning of all of this mess, You-Know-Who had many a-thing brewing. He is one of the cruelest, most evil people I have ever met. He enjoys watching others suffer and die it's disgusting. He wanted me to become one of his top men when I was about twenty, but I told him yes, because I didn't want to anger him even though I didn't want that position. He made me do all sorts of horrible things. He instructed me to have my men go and kill innocent people, take their valuables, and burn their homes. He still does this today."  
  
"How on Earth did you get away?"  
  
"It was difficult, because he has so many followers, but it was possible. I had to use the services of the men loyal to me, and we managed to get into his secret vault, where he keeps all things extremely valuable to him. Once in there, I took his most prized possession, an enchanted ring that gives you immense power and the ability to become invisible. You can probably guess he wasn't too happy I did that. I told him I'd throw it into the fire it was created from, because that is the only place it can be destroyed, if he did not let me leave his services. I met him there; at the volcanic mountain it was created at, and held it over the fire below. He promised he'd let me free, and asked for the ring, but out of my own stupidity and intelligence, I dropped the ring, letting it fall into the fiery abyss. And let me tell you, he wasn't very happy about that. He attacked me, nearly beating me to death, but luckily my loyal men came in, and rescued me. We got away, and He Who Should Not Be Named has been angry ever since, and I truly believe that if I did not destroy that ring, those seven years ago, he would be much more powerful today." He took a large swig of his ale, and winced at its bitterness. He looked at his companion across from him; she had an odd look in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
  
She shook her head, "no, but do you know exactly who works for You-Know- Who?" He slowly shook his head. "Well, it appears that we should leave, I think you're being followed." She pointed off behind him; he looked and saw a man he knew to have the name of Jasper Brooks. Brooks was staring at them unwaveringly. Severus stood up, and motioned Minerva to follow him. They went out the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron, and headed down a narrow alley. "Do you know him, Severus?" She said as they quickened their pace to a run.  
  
"Yes, he's Jasper Brooks; Voldemort's best assassin. I'm guessing he's here to kill me, I don't know why he's waited so long, though." They made their way through the numerous turns and alleys that were as confusing as the alleys in Venice, Italy. They made a right turn, and came out next to Gringotts. "He'll find us soon enough, we just have to fight him on our own terms. Let's wait over here for him." He pulled Minerva over behind some wooden crates, and they waited for Brooks to come out. When he did, Severus stepped out from behind the crate, and yelled, "Brooks! I think you've been looking for me." Jasper Brooks walked over to him, and drew his wand.  
  
"You know what I have to do."  
  
"Yes, and you know I have to stop you," he drew his wand.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Protego! Stupefy!" Brooks was hit with both his spell and Snape's Stupefy; he flew back twenty feet, and hit the wall. Luckily, a few employees from the Ministry were walking by when all the commotion happened. "That's Jasper Brooks," Snape began to tell them, "he's You-Know-Who's best assassin. If I were you, I would arrest him." The Ministry workers looked at each other, and all whipped out their wands, and advanced on the unconscious assassin. Snape walked back over to Minerva, who had come out from behind the crate and was standing in front of it. Severus grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. "I've been meaning to do that all afternoon." She laughed. "Why don't we go up to see your parents now? I'm sure they won't mind you coming back so quickly."  
  
"Yes, let's." And the pair headed off to King's Cross Station.  
  
All right, then, I know Snape was a bit OOC (or out of character, for those of you who didn't know...) but I rather thought I should start out a bit mild, you know, not really sketchy. I'll be getting to that later. Any questions? My e-mail's on my profile. Have a most wonderful day. 


End file.
